Workstands have been known in the past which have held reloading equipment. While many of these have been devices designed primarily for fixed use in a shop area, an example of a design for reloading press mounting stands that is collapsible and capable of portable use is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,685. The problem with the stand in this patent, as well as other known devices, is that the mounting plate used thereon is capable of supporting only a single piece of equipment at a time.
It is well known that in reloading cartridge cases especially when dealing with different guns and, accordingly, different calibers and lengths, sizes and types, many different sizes of dies and a number of different devices as well as operations are required. These involve beveling and deburring the case, lubricating the case, reforming or resizing the neck of metallic cartridge cases, removing the primer and placing a new primer in the case as well as flaring the neck of the cartridge case in order to receive the bullet, charging the cartridge case with a predetermined amount of powder and then placing, seating and crimping the bullet in the case. A number of similar process stages are also involved in reloading shotgun ammunition. Thus, when a tool stand can hold only one tool, a number of tool changes must be effected in order to accomplish each of these various operations. Since particular pieces of reloading equipment must be supported in an individual fashion, it is necessary to sequentially perform each of the various operations, one at a time, on the entire batch of cartridges then being reloaded. Reloading techniques are described in the RCBS Reloading Guide, Third Edition, the RCBS brochure entitled "The 7 `Mysteries` of Reloading Unveiled with Photos", and in the Winchester handbook entitled "Ball Powder Loading Data", Third Edition.
I am aware of only one other type of portable device that is mounted in a tire, as this present invention can be, and this prior device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,914. This patent relates to a primer cord dispenser and employs a particular type of hub and parallel bearing assembly mounted therein which allows the dispenser to freely rotate as primer cord is removed. In addition, the use of the tire insulates the dispenser from the ground and assists in preventing inadvertent electrical sparking.